In the event of an emergency, such as a car crash, one or more of the individuals involved may be rendered incapacitated or otherwise unable to communicate with first responders (e.g., firefighters, paramedics, police officers, etc.) who arrive at the scene. This may be problematic for several reasons. Where a child is involved in the emergency and the child's caretaker is incapacitated, the first responders may be unable to determine who should be contacted to take custody of the child while the caretaker receives medical attention. Even worse, where the child suffers injuries and the caretaker is incapacitated, the first responders may be unaware of the child's allergies or preexisting medical conditions, which may result in the child having an allergic reaction, or even death.
Typical solutions to this problem include the Medic Alert® bracelet, where a person's medical information may be engraved. However, this solution is problematic because the individual may not be wearing the bracelet at the time of the accident. Children in particular may be unwilling to wear the bracelet, or may lose or misplace it. In addition, the amount of space available on a Medic Alert® bracelet may be limited, preventing contact information from being provided or the expression of all of a childs medical needs or requirements. Moreover, in an emergency situation, it may be difficult for the first responder to read the bracelet, or take the time to stop and read the information.